


Despite the Flaws

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn't realise he was such a prat all these years. Merlin just can't stop grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite the Flaws

Arthur let a small smile grace his lips as he relaxed back into his pillows, glad to be back in his own comfortable bed, in his own chambers. Staying with Gwen had been a… different experience, to say the least. And he was sure he was a better man for it, but he wouldn't like to try it again any time soon.

He glanced up at Merlin, who was finishing bandaging Arthur's wound, a large grin on his face. Gwen was stood a little behind him, holding a bowl of water that he had used to clean the wound properly. "What are you smiling at?" he asked his servant, slightly bemused. Merlin was cute when he grinned like that. Merlin looked up, his grin only widening.

"Nothing. I'm just so proud of you. Both of you," he added, looking back at Gwen. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked, and Arthur echoed her question silently. Merlin beamed.

"You, Arthur, for realising just how much of an arrogant prat you can be and trying to fix it, and you, Gwen, for making Arthur realise something that I never could," he added teasingly, making Gwen giggle. Arthur scowled playfully.

"Well you've been calling me a prat for so long, I've just learned to ignore it. Along with just about everything else that comes out of your mouth," he joked, poking Merlin in the side.

"Maybe in future you should listen to Merlin. He does come up with something good on occasion, sire," Gwen piped in, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. Arthur laughed, then winced as a sharp pain shot through his chest. Merlin noticed it and frowned.

"I think you should get some rest, Arthur. It's late" he said, concern in his voice, and Gwen nodded in agreement, setting the water on the side.

"I'll go see if lady Morgana needs me. I hope you feel better, my lord," she added, shooting him a warm smile. He smiled back.

"Thank you. For everything," he said sincerely, and she blushed, dropping a small curtsey before leaving the room. Once she'd shut the door, Arthur sighed, looking up at Merlin, who was perched on the edge of the bed beside him. "Am I really such an egotistical bastard?" he asked.

"Well…" Merlin began, "you can be, Arthur. But to be fair, you were brought up to be that way. Your father's been teaching you how to act like you own everything since you were old enough to walk. You were never told any different, and it was expected of you," he pointed out. Arthur gave him a pointed look.

"That's no excuse. Gwen's right, I don't care about my people as much as I should. I'm in my own little world in the castle," he retorted. Merlin shook his head, moving so he was sat on the bed beside Arthur's head, his back to the wall. Arthur turned his head slightly so his forehead was pressed to Merlin's thigh, yet he could still see the younger man.

"That's not true. Remember a few weeks ago when we were shopping for Morgana's birthday present in the market, that little girl?" Arthur did remember; a young girl had been crying in a corner, alone, and he and Merlin had helped her find her parents in the crowd. "You cared then. You could have just walked past, there were plenty of other people doing it," Merlin reasoned. His hand slipped to tangle in Arthur's blonde hair, playing with some of the ends. "You're a good man, Arthur. You just need to realise that most people don't have it as good as you do. I'm still proud of you, though," he added with a smile.

"But I barely did anything," Arthur argued weakly, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"You could have easily gone out and taken the credit for the jousting tournament, but you didn't. You proved to yourself that you could win based on skill, and left it at that. Plus, you managed to live with Gwen for four days like a normal person without revealing yourself to someone or sending her away in tears. I'm impressed," Merlin ribbed. Arthur nudged his knee.

"Arse," he muttered lightly, making Merlin chuckle.

"Prat," he retorted. Arthur snorted, pressing a kiss to Merlin's breeches-clad thigh.

"Just lock the door and come to bed," he murmured, and Merlin grinned down at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, sire," he replied, a teasing edge to his voice. Arthur made a tiny noise – it was NOT a whine – at the loss of contact as Merlin stood, and the warlock went over and locked the bedchamber door. Quickly stripping himself of everything but his breeches, he shivered at the slight draft and hurried over to the bed. Arthur had already shuffled over a little, holding an arm out expectantly. Sliding under the fur blankets, Merlin leant his head on the uninjured side of Arthur's chest, feeling a familiar strong arm wrap around him as he drew his body as close to the prince's as possible, their legs intertwining and Merlin's arm draped across the blonde's waist, Arthur's heartbeat sounding steadily in his ear. Tilting his head up, he pressed a long kiss to Arthur's lips. "I love you, even if you are a prat," he informed him with a grin, watching as Arthur's eyes lit up with playful fire.

"Idiot," he muttered fondly in response, before leaning over to blow the candle out.

"You're supposed to say 'I love you, too'," Merlin remarked, snuggling into Arthur's embrace. Arthur kissed the top of his head in the darkness.

"I love you, too, even if you are an idiot."


End file.
